Forum:Burnopedia Podcast?
LeMans Racer, JJBest, KBABZ, and I have been throwing around ideas for a podcast. Feel free to contribute ideas or just chime in. Ideas Here are some ideas for segments I have. Add your ideas and comments below. * Intro: open the show * Headlines: A run through of the events of the past week that related to Burnout * Topic of the Week: The hosts discuss a predetermined topic (usually the largest news story) * (Stryker?) (DJ Atomika?) Quote of the Week * Vehicle Review: The hosts discuss the pros and cons of a vehicle from Paradise * What We're Driving: The vehicle each host has been driving recently * Updates ** Burnopedia Update: What's going on lately with Burnopedia ** Clan Update: What's going on with the Burnopedia Clan ** Burning Route Update: What's going on lately with the Burning Route blog * Listener mail: Read emails from listeners, and respond to them This is a lovely idea, I'm in. So a few questions i'll have are; length, People who will Presenting, and do we really need the DJ quotes or listener mail early on? Could the what we're driving be also what other games we've been playing?. Lastly, how will we do it? :IMO, length should be 30min. to 1hr. As for hosts, we'll have to see who wants to, then narrow down the list to 4-5 choice presenters per week. The ideas above aren't set in stone, they're just that: ideas. I'm fine talking about what other games we're playing. If all of the hosts download Skype, we can have conference calls for free. All each host needs is a decent PC headset. Also, one host would have to purchase a program to record the Skype calls (i.e. CallBurner). They could then edit the podcasts with intro music, etc. I already got Skype and a Good Quality Mic, just need to download CallBurner. Also, when we do the Pilot Episode (The Test Episode) Could it be You, Parkster and I just to test everything out and make so it isn't madness? :That sounds fine. When would be a good time for you? ::Let's wait 'till we get to hear what Parkster says... :::Ok. ::::Man, I SOOO want to help with the editing and adding intro music and stuff. I've been doing my own personal audio editing for years now, and this seems like a natural calling for me. I also happen to have EVERY SLICE of Burnout Music, so like, the intro music could be one of the remixes of the Burnout theme. We can use those because it's in the public domain as a download in the Burnout Paradise web pack. The web pack also came with some other sweet sounds such as Tyre Screeches, Crash Impacts and Car Revs which I could use as sound effects, or censors in case you guys start swearing or something. If I can do the audio I'd be VERY happy! KBABZ 03:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::As long as Crashbroke's okay with it, I'm sure you can. Oh, BTW, I made a logo for the 'cast. I'm fine with it, Parkster just has to say something. :One thing I've noticed with the images is that they're always quite jaggedy. Is there are reason for that? KBABZ 04:23, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::That sometimes happens when I copy and paste sections of other images. :::Huh. What program do you use? I use a bootleg copy of Photoshop 7 myself. Typically anti-aliases the images when I make them bigger or smaller. KBABZ 13:55, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I have Photoshop elements, but I usually use Paint.net. :::::Ahh ok. Reason being is that I personally think that the jaggies make it look like it was done in MS Paint. KBABZ 23:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sounds good but for the titles why not use the Top gear titles but add pics of burnout cars? jjbest I AM ALIVE Helloha, everyone. Just been uber bizzy with social life, homework and Rainbow Six Vegas 2 :P Anyhoo, i like this idea. Skype? Never heard of it. But i'm in. I'll try and download it but only if my five million regenerating tracking cookies, viruses, trojan horses and pop ups let me :S But yeh, that would be like the uberist thing ever. Well second to me. So lets do it. Also the logo looks too much like blogspot's logo. Could we make it more Burnopedia-ish. Thanks, :I'm thinking actually of helping out with the images myself. Those jaggies are really getting to me. ::Who's stopping you?